User blog:TheElectraFroot/i'm getting bullied
I wish I could say that title was clickbait. I wish I could say I was joking. But I'm not joking. I'm actually getting made fun of and put down just for existing. Here's the scenario: In my town, once you enter middle school, society either makes you super popular or a freak. I'm labelled as a "freak". And I couldn't rid of that label because the principal was also the father of the most popular girl in my school. It was useless to report bullying because my principal was crappy. I'm a freshman now. Now, once you enter high school, these titles usually fade away, because these students have matured. I'm glad to say I have upperclassmen who love me and enjoy my presence. Unfortunately, the people in my grade haven't learned like the others. They're so caught up with the "top dog popular people who never get in trouble and get everything they want" status they had that reality probably won't hit them until they enter college. With that being said, they're still jerks (although I do find a couple of the "popular" girls in my grade a bit sweet). In seventh grade, the girl that everyone bullied because she was special needs moved. Because of that, the popular people moved their negative attention to me. I'm a freak. A loser. A nobody who should kill themselves because they have no right to live, apparently. There are three girls who, despite MULTIPLE warnings from my sister and her friends, still like to make fun of me behind my back! They're taking pictures of me, having nothing but s**t to say about me. I'm not the only one, they're making fun of; they have also targeted my friend. I can only assume they're calling us "fat" or "immature". It's fine, though. My sister and her friend reported it. But it's fine if it never stops. I hate myself, too. I wake up every day wishing that I would just do and go to Hell. I don't deserve life, do I? I don't deserve the good things about life. They look at me and go, "We'll treat her like s**t because what's the harm of thinking that we're better than that lowlife?" Because I don't deserve happiness. I don't have enough bad things in my life, right? And even if I do, who cares? I'm just an ugly w***e, right? They don't know what I've gone through. My mom died when I was eight. They still have their mom. I can't see my dad. His life has been consumed by drugs. They still have their father. I have anxiety because I want to be as academically well as I can be. I don't want to be like my father. It's not MY fault that I can't play sports. It's not my fault that I'm not as pretty or skinny as they are. It's not my fault that I'm such a f**king talentless mistake. I'm sorry you read this. I'm sorry that I snapped. It's just frustrating that, when I treat them kindly, they still haven't learned. Have a nice day. Category:Blog posts